


Choking on Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are a barista at a coffee shop John now frequently visits. He doesn't know what he's feeling.





	Choking on Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing for John, and my first piece of writing in quite a while. I'm still a bit rusty, but I swear I'll get the hang of it eventually. Maybe I'll write more for John sometime! Maybe even a multi-chapter fic :0

John could’ve sworn he felt like a kid in a situation like this. After being out of the life he was devoted to once again, he thought that feeling nervous around a person wouldn’t really happen, considering the fact that even in the face of death, John never felt nervous. But in this situation it’s all he could feel.

Meeting people and starting conversations wasn’t difficult for John either, he could hold conversations with people well, his dry sense of humor either being a ‘make it or break it’ sort of thing with people. When he had first become acquainted with the small coffee shop near his house, he was obviously an outcast among other patrons. Not due to the way he looked, but mainly due to the fact he barely drank coffee. It didn’t take him but a couple of visits to figure out a drink he particularly enjoyed, and after that most that worked there considered him a regular. Although the coffee was good, there was another reason he visited almost every day.

That’s where you came into play. A simple barista at the coffee shop, one that remembered his order and laughed at his jokes. That’s how everyone acted with him, and he picked up that that’s how you normally acted with other patrons. However, it didn’t make him feel any different. Your smile as he walked in most days was one to behold, and he got a feeling he hadn’t felt for a while. Butterflies.

It was strange, different to him. No one had given him a feeling of pure joy mixed with embarrassment since his late wife, and even then, he never had to label the feelings he had for her as a “crush.” No, you seemed to be the first for that one, his first crush. God, that sounded so stupid, even in his head. He had to gather up the courage to at least talk to you, other than just ordering a drink or making a corny joke. So that’s what he planned to do the next day he went in, hoping that you’d at least indulge him in a simple conversation.

He didn’t notice something extremely important before he decided this is what he needed to do, however, because John can only seemingly focus on certain things at a time. He never noticed the sweet call of his name for his order compared to other customers, nor the way your fingers brushed over his hand in an attempt to touch him. No, he just noticed you, none of your gestures, just your face. Maybe he didn’t realize it, but you thought he was quite the fine character. You didn’t realize it, but John was as enamoured with you as you were with him. 

You had noticed he was out of place the first day he walked into the shop, walking to the counter and staring at the menu with an almost bewildered look on his face. You had giggled, getting his attention almost immediately.

“Have you ever been here before?” You asked, looking up at him with bright eyes. He was tall, and extremely handsome at that. He let out a small laugh, letting his head down and shaking his head, placing a hand on the counter in front of him.

“No, actually, I haven’t. What gave it away?” He joked, making you let out a small laugh. He smiled when he heard it, glancing at your lips. “Can you recommend anything here?”

“I can recommend a couple favorites of mine, but I can’t guarantee you’d like them all,” you looked at his hand, still sitting on the counter in front of you. “I doubt you’d be in here enough to try all of them, though.”

“Well, you see, I’m actually trying to get out more,” he started, leaning down a bit to talk to you more direct. “I’ll be here a few more times, for sure.”

He knew his response had made you happy, watching as you perked up a bit and smiled wider. He felt strange about it, though, a strange feeling in his stomach starting to form. He wasn’t sick, or poisoned. He knew what being poisoned felt like, and that wasn’t fun in the slightest. He had no idea what this feeling was at the time, just brushing it off as you asked his name.

“It’s John,” he smiled as you wrote it on the cup, glancing down at your name tag in curiosity. He thought your name had suited you, and you had looked up at him trying to speak.

“Okay, so I’m not gonna tell you what I’m making cause I want you to try it, then I’ll call you over and have you try it. I swear, by the next couple of days we’ll both figure out your perfect drink.” You had smiled triumphantly, placing the cup on the counter behind you. He nodded, pulling out his card and paying for his drink. Before he knew it, he heard you calling him over to the pickup, smiling as he saw you with the drink in hand. You urged him to try it, but not too much, seeing as it was a hot coffee. He looked unimpressed at you, though a hint of gratefulness for the effort was behind his eyes.

“I’m not much of a hazelnut fan.” He said it simply, looking as you dropped your smile. You immediately began thinking, crossing out few ideas in your head. 

“Well, John, I won’t give you anymore hazelnut. Want a water instead? It’s free.”

“I’ll still drink this, I swear. It’s good, I just don’t like the hazelnut.” He didn’t realize you were making a confused face at him as he took another sip, and you shrugged it off. 

“Well, I swear I’ll find your perfect drink eventually.”

And you did. It had only been a few days of trial and error, but he had finally found something he liked. After those few days, you two hadn’t really talked, you had made him his drink and he took it while he sat and worked on something new inside of the shop. It was simple, but there would be points where he’d stare at you, not realizing he was doing it. When you’d see him doing it you’d wave at him, a big goofy smile on your face, and he’d wave back.

He needed to ask you out. It was going to drive him insane if he didn’t. Although he could always keep his composure around you, sometimes it broke and he’d do something absolutely stupid in front of you. The worst example was when he had picked up a coffee and saw you smiling at him, he tripped and almost fell on his ass. He had to thank goodness for his good balance, otherwise he would’ve had both coffee and embarrassment all over him. 

He was going to ask you out. Even if it killed him.

The next day was cloudy, and the shop wasn’t as busy as usual. You stood at the counter, resting your head on your hand as you flipped through a book, a sigh escaping your lips as you did so. The hours were going by so slow, especially since you hadn’t seen John at all today. Sometimes you’d catch him staring at you, and you wondered why. Someone like him sure as hell wouldn’t be interested in you, you thought. You were so preoccupied with your thoughts, you didn’t notice anyone walling in, being snapped out of it by someone clearing their throat. You jumped a bit, looking up to see John. You immediately smiled, glancing over him and taking him in.

“Should I get you the usual, John?” You got up, ready to start the order, but he shook his head. You looked at him confused, before he cleared his throat again. “You okay? You sick or something?”

“What? No, I’m not sick. What gave you that idea?”

“You keep clearing your throat, I thought maybe…”

“No, I’m not sick I just– I, um…” 

He coughed into his hand as you both stood in silence. God, did he make it awkward? Did you make it awkward? He looked at you as you brought a hand up to the back of your neck, rubbing it uncomfortably. His eyes darted to the side, frowning a bit.

Just get it over with, he thought, clear the silence. Say a joke. Anything.

“I just– Wanted to ask you a question…” He mumbled his words, and you looked at him, urging him to ask. Both of you sat in an awkward silence once again, you waiting for him to ask.

“Are you gonna like… Ask it?” 

“I thought– You didn’t say anything so I thought…”

He grimaced at his words before you both sat in another silence. This wasn’t going anything like planned, and John hated himself for it. What if he asked you and you didn’t want to anymore? What if this ruins it? 

He had to take the chance.

“Do you want to go out on a date with me?” He finally asked, looking at you as you looked back with wide eyes. You got a corny smile on your face before bursting out in laughter. He knew it. He had ruined your chances with you.

“All of that to ask me on a date? John, you’re hilarious.” You covered your mouth, trying to calm yourself down. “That was so awkward. God, how long have you been out of it?”

“I’ve been out of it for a while,” he laughed quietly with you, smiling a bit. “I’m sorry.”

“I’d love to go on a date with you, John. That would be absolutely wonderful.” You smiled at him, resting your hands on the counter. He smiled right back, placing one of his hands over yours. 

“I promise it won’t be as awkward as this. When are you free next?”

“I’ll let you know,” you smiled, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, writing down your number on it. You handed it to him, and he placed it in his pocket for safe keeping. “Just call me later, or text, whatever you want to do.”

“I will for sure.” He smiled. 

He walked out, waving bye to you as he did, finally feeling confident. The butterflies were still unfortunately there, almost amplified with the thought of being able to go on a date with you.

But this time it wasn’t from being nervous. This time, he was excited.


End file.
